Inseguridad
by Valhova
Summary: Historia AU. Harry es novio de Draco y ambos son Slytherin. Draco ama su clase de pociones y adora a Snape. El problema consiste en que Snape también adora a Draco y Harry no puede soportarlo. Harry está completamente celoso de Snape.


**Inseguridad**

_Esta pequeña historia nació como respuesta al reto # 17 del Drabblethon que consistía en escribir un drabble Drarry que estuviera inspirado en la frase: "Accidente en clase de pociones". Éste no es precisamente el drabble que escribí originalmente para ese reto pues tiene algunos cambios y ahora es un poco más extenso. _

o00o

-Te voy a golpear si sigues haciendo eso, Potter.

Harry sonrió débilmente y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Estaban en clase de pociones y Snape estaba haciendo anotaciones aburridas en el pizarrón. Bueno, Harry pensaba que eran aburridas, pero si le preguntaba a Draco, quien estaba sentado a su lado, seguro decía todo lo contrario. Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en cuánto le gustaba aquella cátedra a su novio. Draco adoraba hacer pociones, adoraba todo el proceso que implicaba hacer una poción, adoraba la mezcla de ingredientes, el olor de la poción que hervía lentamente en el caldero, pero sobre todas las cosas, Draco adoraba a Snape. Y Snape adoraba a Draco de igual forma.

A Harry le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que recordaba la forma en que el profesor alababa al rubio en clase, recordándoles a sus alumnos que era el mejor, su mejor estudiante, su mejor aprendiz, su posible sucesor a futuro… Si Harry volvía a escuchar al grasiento de Snape alabarle una vez más, seguro que iba a vomitar. Y después que se recuperara de aquello, se iba a asegurar de darle un puñetazo para que dejara, de una maldita vez, de coquetear con _su novio_.

Y le importaba un carajo que Snape fuera el líder de su casa Slytherin.

Incluso cuando Draco se cansaba de negarlo, Harry sabía que, en el fondo, el profesor estaba flirteando con él. La posibilidad era insultante para Draco, lo sabía…

_¡Entonces me estas diciendo que Snape sólo quiere meterse en mis pantalones!_

_¡Me estás diciendo que su interés no puede ser genuino ya que yo, de hecho, __**soy muy bueno en pociones**__!_

… pero no podía evitar pensar de aquella forma…

_¡Me estás diciendo que todo lo hace porque quiere follarme, no porque realmente quiera convertirme en su aprendiz!_

¡Pues sí, _eso_ precisamente estaba diciendo, carajo…!

_¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!_

¡Mejor que se vaya a la mierda Snape!

Harry no podía evitar el ataque de celos, el sentirse inseguro sobre los sentimientos del rubio, la desesperación al pensar en un futuro sin él. Si Draco terminaba abandonándole por Snape iba a morir de dolor, seguro que sí…

El moreno se había detenido, pero entonces volvió a meter la mano debajo de la mesa frenéticamente, para intentar tocar el pene de su novio bajo su túnica. Draco estaba ordenando ingredientes, cortando raíces y preparándolo todo para realizar la poción que correspondía en clase ese día cuando sintió el contacto y se quedó congelado. Luchó un instante para sobrellevar el estupor y el terrible sentimiento de decepción y humillación que le provocaba aquel contacto en contra de su voluntad. Le costó un poco pero finalmente pudo reponerse lo suficiente para girar su rostro ruborizado de rabia hacia el moreno.

Draco observaba a Harry con rencor, dolor y mucha amargura. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta el verle, pero aquello no le impidió continuar el movimiento de su mano. La carne que sujetaba con fuerza estaba húmeda y dura y el rubio tuvo que esforzarse para no gemir, aunque estaba tan furioso con el otro. Draco quería detenerle, pero no se atrevía a realizar un movimiento brusco que llamara la atención de todos en la clase; en cambio se mordió los labios para no gritar producto de aquella horrible mezcla se vergüenza, furia y excitación.

El rostro de Harry estaba perlado de sudor, su brazo se movía sospechosa y constantemente.

Aunque nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero incluso cuando podían descubrirles, no pensaba detenerse.

Y tampoco le importaba si aquello ocasionaba un accidente en la clase de pociones que odiaba _tanto_.

No quería perder a Draco por nada del mundo.

Su mano apretó la carne caliente y trémula una última vez antes de que Draco se corriera con fuerza, emitiendo un gripo ahogado que jamás abandonó sus labios. Luego se dejó caer en el banco a su espalda, completamente agotado y respirando agitadamente.

Harry la vio y entonces juró que nunca permitiría que Draco le abandonara.

Draco era suyo.

Y Snape jamás le tendría.

_Escrito originalmente el 18 de diciembre de 2011_

_Corregido el 4 de enero de 2012_


End file.
